


Physical Exam

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: based on the episode Chansey Operation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Dr. Proctor saw Ash looking around in wonder and asked "when was your last Physical" with a smile on his tan face

"what's a physical?" Ash asked as he'd never been on a sports team which would have made it mandatory as he looked confusedly at the doctor  
Explaining the concept of a physical as Brock and Misty left the two alone.

"wow, that actually sounds important" Ash said a little surprised he'd never been given one by the towns doctor not knowing that his mom had forgotten to ask for him to be given one  
"I can give you one if you wish" Dr. Proctor offered already growing slightly hard in his pants

"thanks Doc that'd be awesome" Ash said with a bright smile on his face "what should I do?" he asked not knowing what was needed of him  
"First you should strip, then I will check your vitals" Dr. Proctor said while preparing his supplies.

Ash blushes "how far should I strip?" he asks as he removes his shirt a little nervous to be naked  
"for now you can keep your underwear on" Dr. Proctor said as he finished pulling his stuff out to give Ash his Physical

Ash nodded less nervous and quickly stripped to his briefs which were blue and had a nice bulge where his cock was as he moved to sit on the table  
Dr. Proctor moved and checked everything on Ash from his blood pressure to his throat and asked "Are you Sexualy active?"

Ash blushes hard "no, and I've had the talk" he said just to make sure the doctor didn't go on about it  
"Okay I need some samples" Dr. Proctor said as he pulled out a needle for blood and two plastic containers

Ash gulps and offers his arm "okay so one of those is for urine what's the other for?" he asks confused  
"A sample of semen" replied Dr.Proctor as he finished drawing blood and handed the cup to Ash before taking him to the Bathroom

"um.. how do I get semen?" Ash asks as he follows the doctor not knowing how to masturbate as he'd only just started getting erections not too long ago  
"well there are a few options, Manual stimulation, Masturbation, Anal stimulation. and prostate milking" the Dr replied with a straight face explaining each option in detail 

"and how does that work" Ash asks as he pisses into the first container having gotten over being shy his flaccid 6 incher in full view of the doctor  
"Manual I will stroke you, Mastubation you do it yourself, Anal involves stimulating most of your rectum with an object and Prostate milking is the act of drawing cum out with no orgasm" The Dr said while licking his lips at the boys lithe body

"I don't know how to do that" Ash says shyly as he hands over the half filled cup of piss "c-can you help?" he asks shyly with a blush "I don't care which you choose" he adds quickly as incentive  
The Dr moved Ash onto his stomach and slowly lubed his fingers and slid one into Ash to start a massage

Ash wiggled a bit at first "that feels weird" he whines out "but strangely good" he says with a small moan  
Working in a few more fingers Proctor stretched Ash's hole out and saw his blush 

Ash was panting now as his cock twitched and leaked pre clearly close to an orgasm as his hole clenched on the fingers and his balls grew tight  
The Dr worked Ash's anus with vigour and four fingers working to make the boy cum

"s-something's coming" Ash moaned out as he pushed back on the fingers as he felt his climax build up in that spot right behind his balls  
Using his free hand the Dr caught it in the container and as he pulled his fingers out he asked "that is it unless you need something else"

Ash whimpered at the loss of the fingers still caught in the bliss of his first orgasm "I need something please" he whined out not sure what he was asking

"would you like more Anal Stimulation?" Dr. Proctor asked as his cock pulsed in his pants  
"please, anything" Ash whines out as his hole winks hungrily not looking back to see what the doctor was doing  
Sliding his own cock out he quickly lubed it up and pressed the head to the twitching hole

Ash moans at the feeling of the warm thing not knowing what it was "yes please put it in" he said with his eyes clenched as he leaned forward over the toilet  
WIth a push the thick 12 inches started to slide in at a steady pace while Proctor groaned at the tightness

Ash let out a keening moan as the thick and long member slid into his hole his eyes going wide at the stretch  
Bottoming out Proctor whispered "is this what you want?" and ground his hips into Ash's ass

Ash moaned and his eyes widened further at a sudden realization "i-is that y-your penis?" he asked as he turned and saw the man leaning over him  
"yes that is my cock in you" Proctor answered with a smirk and a slight thrust of his hips

Ash let out a moan at the thrust "feels so good" he whined out as his head fell forward and he pushes back on the large member which filled his needy hole  
The Dr set a brutal pace and used all of his cock to pleasure the boy

Ash let out high moans as the doctor pounded into him his prostate being thoroughly smashed by the large cock and his cock leaked pre like a leaky faucet  
With a groan Proctor filled Ash up with his cum

Ash moaned and came again as he was filled by the doctors seed "what's next?" he asked as he panted trying to catch his breath

"that is it you are in perfect health" Dr. Proctor said as he stepped back his cock still out of his pants

"r-really?" Ash asks as he looked up at the doctor "I feel like there's more to do though" he said tilting his head cutely as he pulled his briefs up not caring as the ass squelched as it hit the doctor's seed leaking from him  
"well Physicals are suppose to be done a minimum of once a year but to stay in perfect health I advise 4 a year" Proctor said as he straightened himself and helped Ash dress

Ash pouted as he got dressed not sure why he was feeling upset at being done  
As the Dr waved Ash off he made him promise to come back again


	2. Chapter 2

Ash was eager when his next Appointment came up, he could not wait to see Dr. Proctor again.

Brock tagged along, as Ash had needed a ride.  
Not even thinking Ash had a dreamy look on his face and a bulge in his pants as he dreamed on what he would get to do in a few.

"You alright?" Brock asked, "I'm certainly never this happy for my physical..."  
Blushing Ash tried to stutter an excuse to explain his giddiness.

Dr. Proctor smiled as he opened the door to the waiting room, instantly spotting one of his favorite patients; as well as the tan, older boy next to him.  
Ash's face lit up when he saw Dr. Proctor as he wiggled in his seat his hole fluttering in anticipation.

"Is that your doctor?" Brock asked, when neither male said anything.  
"Yeah" Ash replied in a swooning voice as he moved towards the door.

Brock followed him to the door, and shook hands with the older man. 

"Pleasure to meet you..." Dr. Proctor smirked.

"Brock," Brock finished. 

"Brock, right. Right."

Ash was hopping from foot to foot in anticipation his own cock hard in his pants.

"Would you like to come back with us, Brock?" Dr. Proctor asked, holding his smirk.

Brock shrugged, "If it's okay, then sure."  
Ash did not hear as he had been told which room to go to, when he got to the room he stripped naked and got on all fours on the exam table, his ass facing the door.

Dr. Proctor led Brock back to the room, and opened it up to see Ash in his current state.

Brock's voice hitched in throat, and suddenly his underwear and pants tightened. "O-oh, shit—"  
Ash did not hear Brock and said without turning around "I am ready Dr, for my exam" before reaching back and spreading his cheeks.

Dr. Proctor smirked, "Just a second, Ash." Before leaning in behind Brock, and whispering in his ear with hot breaths. "I get the feeling you're a Pokémon Breeder. You'll need proper breeding experience if you want to make it. This is where you start."

Brock swallowed hard, and his cheeks tinted pink. "B-but—"

"Now or never, Brock." Dr. Proctor smirked, reaching down to grip the younger man's bulge.  
Taking the time to tease himself, Ash moved one finger to slide into the hole making him moan.

Brock swallowed his groan as he watched his best friend finger himself. He nodded quickly, "O-okay, okay. I'll do it..." 

Dr. Proctor smirked, "Good boy." Before reaching down and unzipping Brock's fly, and fishing out his nine-inch erection.  
Hearing the Fly unzip, Ash slid his finger out and said "I am ready"

"Yes you are," Dr. Proctor purred, gently pushing Brock forward. 

Brock licked his lips as he slid down to his knees, and aligned his cock with Ash's twitching hole. With a small thrust, his cockhead slipped past the tight anal ring and inside his best friend.  
Pushing back Ash moaned loudly loving the feeling of a hard cock in him.

Brock gasped out, moaning as Ash's ass swallowed half of his erection in one swift motion. "A-Ash, fuck..."  
Dr. Proctor smirked, and appeared in front of Ash, his cock out and pulsing.  
Ash's eyes flew open and he moaned "Brock?" before his mouth was filled by the cock in front of him.  
Dr. Proctor's twelve-inch cock pushed down Ash's throat with a single thrust, while Brock sunk all nine-inches inside Ash's tight ass.  
Ash pushed back on Brock while nursing on Dr. Proctor's cock a look of bliss on his face.

"B-best physical ever...!" Brock moaned out.  
Feeling his own orgasm about to happen, Ash reached up and tapped Dr. Proctor to let him know.

Dr. Proctor nodded down at him, "Cum for your doctor, Ash, it's okay..."  
As Ash came he felt his hole squeeze Brock tight trying to make him cum.

Brock moaned and groaned as he came hard, breeding Ash with his seed.  
Keeping up the suction Ash moaned as he felt the cum pour into his bowels.

Dr. Proctor moaned and came, too, forcing Ash to swallow his load.

Ash moaned as he slid off Brock and turned to start sucking his best friend, His winking hole teasing the doctor.  
Dr. Proctor's cock quickly hardened -- a trick he and the other doctors discovered with their expertise in medicine -- and aligned it with the breeder's asshole. "Open up, Brock. You're overdue for an exam."  
Reaching back Ash cupped the globes of Brock's ass and pulled them apart while moaning around the large cock in his mouth.

Dr. Proctor pushed his cockhead, still slick with his cum, past Brock's tight anal ring.  
Brock gasped around Ash's cock as he was speared and spread on the man's twelve-inch cock.  
Sliding off of Brock's now clean cock, Ash moved so he was sitting with Brock's head in his lap.

Brock continued to suck Ash's cock, moaning as he was fucked brutally.  
"Sir will you be able to do me again?" Ash asked the Doctor while moaning

Dr. Proctor grinned, "Anything for my favorite patient..." His hands wrapped around Brock's hips, his hands wrapping around his cock to stroke him off.  
Leaning forward Ash let his hands travel under Brock''s shirt to tease his nipples.

Brock was a moaning mess as he was pleasured everywhere.  
Dr. Proctor moaned out a few curses as he grew closer and closer to his second release.  
Leaning even further Ash pulled Proctor in for a kiss.

Proctor gasped as he came, filling the breeder with his cum.  
Brock moaned against Ash's cock as he came, his seed dribbling down Proctor's knuckles before dripping to the floor.  
Sliding his dripping 6 inch cock out Ash moved to Brock's rear as Proctor slid out.

Brock didn't have time to relax before Ash's cock slid inside him. "F-fuck!"  
Ash leaned over Brock's back and gave Dr. Proctor access to his own dripping hole, before saying "Please fill me up"

Dr. Proctor's cock grew hard once again, before plunging deep inside the boy, forcing Ash further into Brock.  
Moaning Ash started to rock between the two sources of pleasure while leaning forward to make out with Brock.

The three bodies bucked wildly together, a mess of moans, groans, and whines of pleasure so loud every male in the waiting room grew hard.  
Ash was the first to break shooting his cum deep into Brock with a moan.

Feeling Ash clamp down on him, Dr. Proctor didn't last much longer, quickly filling Ash with his third load of spunk. 

Brock gasped as he was filled once again, and came across the tiled-floor.  
Panting Ash said "You were right Brock best Physical ever".

Dr. Proctor grinned, "I think you two will have to come back in a week for another examination... maybe bring along a few others, too..."  
Panting both boys nodded looking excited as they redressed and walked out into the waiting room.

Quickly they noticed the horde of horny men itching for action in their seats, trying desperately to conceal themselves from the unaware ladies in the room.  
Blushing they left but took note of several familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
